The present disclosure is directed to a cover retention mechanism for releasably locking a cover to a base, and in particular to a cover retention mechanism for releasably locking a cover of a gage enclosure to a housing of the enclosure.
Gages, for example, pressure gages and temperature gages, often include an enclosure that contains the operating mechanism of the gage. Gage enclosures often include a housing that is adapted to be mounted to a panel and a cover that is removably coupled to the housing. It is desirable to be able to remove the cover from the housing to enable the inspection, adjustment, maintenance or replacement of the gage operating mechanism. However, it is also desirable to selectively lock the cover to the housing to prevent unintentional or inadvertent removal of the cover from the housing.